Maximum Ride: Who Knew?
by gamerchick93
Summary: Hey everyone! This story is in the earlier Max Ride books and this portrays another adventure of the flock. Please read and review, I want to hear your thoughts!
1. Our Lives in a Nutshell

Chapter 1: Max (This chapter is in Max's point of view, others may not be)

Being me is not as glorious as some may think.

"Max, help me!" yelled Nudge and I turned to see an Eraser dragging her away.

So I mutter a few curse words I find to fit this situation and speed off in her direction. That Eraser won't know what hit him. Or rather, he wouldn't have, if I had made it. I was stopped by one of my worst enemies, Ari.

"Hello, Max." he said to me, "Nice to see you again."

"Do we remember something different because I don't find it nice to see you, Ari. Not at all."

"Well, that's offensive." Ari said with a tone of mock hurt.  
"So is trying to kill us." I responded.

I looked over Ari's shoulder in time to see Iggy take out the Eraser holding Nudge. I can imagine it wouldn't be hard for him, even if he is blind. I mean, seriously, Nudge was screaming bloody murder.

"Well, I guess we can fight now." I said and roundhouse kicked Ari.

"Well played." he replied and slashed at me with his claws. I dodged.

"Max, let's go!" yelled Fang. And who am I to argue?

. So I unfold my huge wings (yes, wings) and take a running leap into the air. Then, I do what I do best. Fly.

"See you, suckers." yells Gazzy as we fly off into the distance. We know Erasers have wings but, they don't follow us. And that's very, very strange.

Oh, by the way, I'm Max. It's short for Maximum Ride, and I'm a mutant bird kid, to put it bluntly. I am the leader of the flock and also the oldest, 14.

My "Second in Command" is Fang. He's also 14. He's the silent type but, Nudge talks enough for the both of them. Nudge is the motor-mouth of the group, eleven years old, and doesn't know when to shut up. So, sometimes we have to tell her. I feel bad for Fang because one time, he had to spend days with her in a cave.

Then, there's Iggy. He's blind but fights better than some people who can see. He has heightened senses in everything but sight and is 14 years old. He builds bombs like a pro. His partner in crime is the Gasman, or Gazzy. The Gasman is 8 and has a horrible digestive issue that no one can figure out to this day. He is the only one with a blood relative in our flock and that's his little sister, Angel. He is the cutest little thing, but he never fails to amaze me when he's got a bomb in his hand and Iggy at his side.

Then, there's Angel. What can I say? She's Angel. One of a kind and the creepiest kid I've ever met. She has the power to read minds and control people and she can do a bit of shape-shifting. Weird, right? Sometimes I wonder what side she's on, mine or the School's.

But enough of introductions, it's time to get back to the story.

"Max," said Nudge, "Where are we going to go?"

I thought for a minute. I really didn't know but I've developed a good poker face over the years of leading the flock. Then I remembered something.

"I remember seeing a forest around here." I said, "Anyone want to go camping?"

Everyone except Fang groaned.


	2. Camping (Not as fun as it sounds)

**Hey everyone! So, I would like to mention the fact that I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (Unless I put some in). I'm not awesome enough to! Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 2: Fang

So, everyone is down in the dumps about sleeping in the woods. I honsetly don't care because we've been through a lot worse. Not that I'm complaining about there complaints. Wow, I ramble way to much. Can you blame me? I don't really talk to anyone. Not since I found out that…

Uh, anyways, back to the middle of the woods.

"I'm cold," whinned Nudge, "I'm sitting on a twig and I have pine needles in my shoe. How could this get ANY worse?"

"We could all still be in the School and dying from the tests they do on us, mixed with starvation." Iggy said in a tone too perky for the words that came out of his mouth. But, it seemed to shut Nudge up.

"So," said Gazzy, crunching on chips we "bought" from a gas station-by bought, I mean stole. "What are we going to do next?"

"Hmmm. Good question." Max replied.

"Well," said Iggy, "We could find a place full of explosives and take-"

"No." Max said, interupting him, "Just no."

Just then, there was a rustling from within the forest and everyone got tense, really tense.

"What was that?" asked Angel, conserned.

"Why don't you tell us?" I said, speaking up for the first time since we left the scene of the battle. I can be quiet for a long time. If you ever see me on the street, (Which isn't very likely) do me a favor: Don't try to start a conversation with me. It makes me uncomfertable.

"I can't tell who or what is out there." Angel said, obviously focusing hard.

"Ok," Max said, "I'll go check it out." She stood up, ruffled Angel's hair, and walked past her towards the rustling.

"I'll come with," I said, standing up.

"No, I'll be fine. You stay with them."

I sat down, reluctatly, and watched her walk into the woods, obviously on high alert.

So, we wait. About 5 minutes later, we hear more noises and I hear Max grunting. Then, Max walks back into our campsite, pulling a teenage girl, no more than 13, with long, straight, black hair, black jeans, a black tanktop, and combat boots. Everyone except me got on the defensive.

The only thought that kept running through my head was this:

_My god, its her._


	3. A New Development

Chapter 3: The Gasman

Tonight has been one of the most confusing nights of my life. And, trust me, there's been a bunch. Let me get you up to speed.

Okay, so Max comes into the clearing we are staying in with a teenage girl, the one that was making the rustling noise, I believe. So, Max is dragging the girl by the back of her black tank top. She reminds me a lot of Fang, the way she dresses. The girl looked very beaten up and I don't think Max is the one that did it. There are claw marks on the girl's pale arms and legs. She is bruised and bloodied. Then, I look at Fang and see something I haven't seen on his face in a long while: emotion.

"Cyndie?" Fang said loudly.

"Fang!" the girl said happily. She shook Max's grip off easily because she was so confused. (I guess I'm not the only one) She then ran over to Fang and hugged him like her life depended on it. Fang hugged back just as hard, if not harder. I actually saw a tear run down his cheek. This just made everyone more confused. Fang's usually so emotionless.

"Who is she?" Max said in that voice that says "you will tell me or I will MAKE you tell me." She meant business.

"This is my sister." Fang said.

"What now?" Iggy said.

"You heard me right, I have a sister."

"How?" Nudge said, "I mean, it's possible, but Jeb broke out all the bird kids, so how don't we know her?"

"Jeb didn't brake them all out, only us. He didn't even know about Cyndie, he wasn't athorized to. They had us 6, but the also had Cyndie, or Cynder, her full name. Only a choice few white coats knew about Cyndie because they were testing on her. They expected Jeb to brake us out and needed a back-up plan. I was the only person in this flock that knew of her very existance and I was allowed to see her sometimes. That's why I was sometimes taken away for hours at a time." Fang told us.

"I thought those were extra tests." Nudge said.

"They weren't. I gathered all this information from the white coats talking in the room. After we broke out, I just didn't have the heart to talk about her because I would have to think about what they were doing to her."

"Wow." Nudge said, at a loss for words, "That's horrible."

"Yeah, it wasn't fun." Cynder confirmed.

"What happened? You look so beaten up." I said.

"Well, just today I finally escaped the School," she said, "And some flying Erasers caught up to me. They knocked me out of the sky and I fell on my wing and it broke. Then, they came down and tried to catch me, but I run pretty fast. So I ran after taking a serious beating and I finally got away. I then followed the GPS function in my head to this forest and here I am." Cynder said.

"Let me see your wing." Max commanded and Cynder obeyed. Another way to tell that Cyndie and Fang are related, besides the dark clothing both of them wear, is that they both have black wings.

"These  
Erasers," Max said, "You learn anything about them?"

"Uh, yeah. One of them, the leader, was named Ari." Cynder said.

Right away, we all look at Fang. He looks angry, angrier than I've ever seen him. Just one more reason for Fang to hate his guts.

"How does it feel?" Max asked Cynder.

"In all honesty, pretty crappy." She replied.

"Ig, come over here," Max said and Iggy walked over to them both.

"Feel right here," Max told him, directing his hand, "How bad is it?"

"Not bad. It should heal in a few days."

"Good."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't know any names." Cynder said.

"We've got Iggy, Max, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. Angel and Gazzy are related. Iggy can cook and fight even though he's blind. Nudge talks a lot, and Max is the leader." Fang said, pointing to each of us as he said our names and talked about us, "I'll tell you more later."

"Ok,"

"Welcome to the flock, Cyndie." Max said.

"Thanks. Now I have one question."

"What's that?" Nudge asked.

"Have any food?" Cyndie asked.


	4. Time in the Air

**Hey guys! I would like to thank erik'sgirlforever for my first reviews! This chapter's for you, erik'sgirlforever! Please keep reviewing! =)**

Chapter 4: Nudge

Hey! I love meeting new people, so tonight has been awesome! But, anyways, after we got Cyndie some food, we all decided to go to bed. Max said she would take the first watch and no one argued. We were all tired after the long and eventful day. So, Fang and Cyndie went off to one side. I heard snippets of their conversation, stuff like how Iggy can feel colors, how I can hack things with ease, how Gazzy can talk in any voice imaginable, and all of Angel's powers. It's nice to see proof that Fang has feelings sometimes.

But, I soon get really tired and lay down to go to sleep.

In the morning, I wake up slowly to Gazzy shaking me.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"Jeez, you're not very pleasant in the morning now are you?" Gazzy said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and got up off the ground. When I look around I see everyone ready to leave, even Cyndie. I walk over to her.

"How's your wing?" I asked.

"Well enough. I should be able to fly." She says.

"Ok then." I say.

"Everyone ready to go?" Max said, "We're kinda on a time-crunch."

"Where are we headed?" Cyndie asked.

"We gotta pick up a friend." Max replied.

So, off we go, into the sky. Sometimes it feels like the only place we can be our true selves. And, sometimes, it doesn't feel safe at all.

I look at Cynder and see her flying with a look of bliss on her face, the look that Fang usually gets in the air. I guess that's just another way to tell their related.

We are in Colorado and we were off in the woods near a small town, I now see. Sometimes it just takes a different perspective to figure everything out.

"Land over here!" Max yells over the strong wind and then goes into a dive. We all follow her obediently.

After we land, we fold our wings and walk into town. I love being in small towns like this. Everyone's got a story. But do we ever really get time to hear them? NOPE.

We walk through the town and into the woods once again until we get to the base of a cliff.

"Meet you at the top." Max says, and then she uses her power of really fast flight to get to the top first. But right behind her is Cyndie. Not as fast, but defiantly close. I unfold my wings and fly up, too.

I'm the last one to make it up. When we were all there, Max stated, "You fly pretty fast, Cyndie."

She replies, "Running for my life, or rather, flying for it, has become a habit of mine."

"Alrighty, then." Max said.

So, we continue towards the one thing left of our semi-normal life. Our old house. The one on the cliffside. When we get to the door, we push it open and look around. Cyndie looks amazed.

"You guys used to live here?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Iggy asked, stunned.

"I inferred."

"Ok, then."

I looked around, remembering the good time I had here. It was so nice before the Erasers came.

"Total!" Max yelled, "Total, get your furry behind out here!"

"Who's Total?" Cyndie asked.

"Our talking dog." I said matter-of-factly.

"Cool." Cyndie replied. She keeps such a cool head, just like Fang.

"What?!" Total said, wandering out of a bedroom.

"Hey, Total. We're back!" I said.

"I hate you all." He said flatly.

"Come on, Total!" I said, "Why would you say that?"

"You made me stay here while you scoped out Itex locations."

"That's because you talk way too much while we are trying not to be noticed! We had no choice." Max said.

"Shouldn't have come back here." said a voice behind us.

We all whipped around and saw them.

Ari and a pack of Erasers.


	5. The Best-Worst Fight Ever

** Had a few issues but here's chapter 5! :)**

Chapter 5: Max

I looked at the Erasers and I felt the icy cold feeling of adrenaline pumping in my veins. I was always ready for a fight. But then I looked over at Cynder. I have never seen her fight before. Do I really know if she can? I mean, I know she's Fang's sister but she's only been out of the School for a day. Does she have what it takes?

I look at her again and see her pull out a switchblade. Yeah, she'll be fine.

I refocus my attention at the Erasers in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Ari," I said, "It's been a year since we left this place, why would you still have it under surveillance?"

"We don't." said Angel.

Things don't pass over my head that easily. Or any flock member's head. "What do you mean by 'we'?" Cynder said coolly.

"I mean, we." She replied and walked over to stand in front of the Erasers.

"You're part of them?" Fang said viciously.

"That's right, Fang. I knew Cynder had escaped before any of you did. I sent Ari after her, and I told them you were here."

"You betrayed us." Gazzy said.

"Gazzy, you can join me. We can destroy the flock together. I don't want to kill you, Gasman." Angel said with a lot of emotion.

"No. I will not kill my family. I hate you, Angel, I hate you so much."

I saw a tear run down Angel's face as she walked through the Erasers and turned around at the door and said to the Erasers, "Capture or kill, I don't care which." Then, she flew out the door.

I looked at Fang for the first time since Ari showed up and saw more hate on his face than I have seen in a while.

"Nice to see you again, Cyndie." Ari said.

"Shut up." Fang said.

"Getting bitter, are we?"

"You hurt my sister, hell yeah."

"Can we just fight please?" Cyndie asked.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." I said.

Right then, the Erasers charged and Cynder ran past them all and jumped into the sky and pulled out her huge, beautiful, black wings. Six Erasers followed her and Fang was going to, as well, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"We need you here." I said.

He nodded silently and went right for Ari.

I watched and fought at the same time and I saw Fang had a switchblade in his hand, too. He and Ari were pretty evenly matched usually but, today Fang had rage on his side. He was scratching Ari with his blade and Ari was scratching at Fang with his claws.

I was shocked out of my reserve when an Eraser clawed at my face. I turned at it and roundhouse kicked him hard. He fell over, panting, and I knocked his head into the floor. He was knocked out after the first three times I hit his head. Easy.

Then, Cynder flew into the door and I was startled. Her eyes were red and somehow, she had taken out the six Erasers that had followed her.

"Stand back!" Fang yelled and that's what we did.

Then, I watched as she summoned balls of flame into her hands and threw them at the five remaining Erasers. Then she levitated into the air and a pulse of fire burst through the air. But it only harmed the Erasers which ran as fast as they could to the door, fire still scorching their fur.

"What just happened?!" Ig asked, "It sounded like an explosion!"

That set Gazzy off, and he explained using the most descriptive words to explain what Cynder just did.

"My god!" Iggy said when the Gasman had finished, "You're the best!"  
"Thanks," she said the red fading out of her eyes and her eyes returned to their usual dark, almost black color, "That's my power."

Wow.


	6. We Make a New Friend

**I took a small little break, but now I'm back! Without further ado, chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Iggy

So, uh, today was a crazy day. BEST FIGHT EVER! I have a new-found respect for Cyndie. I mean, she blows things sky-high.

"You're really cool, you know that." I said to her as we flew back to the campsite.

"Aw, thanks Ig." she said to me.

"No problem. It's the truth." I said.

"So, did you expect Angel to betray us all like that?" Cynder asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"No, not at all. But I guess it doesn't really surprise me. I mean, she's creepy and I guess she wanted to go to the winning side." I said.

"Yeah." She said. And we flew in silence the rest of the way home.

"Winning side?"

"Well, the side she thinks is winning." I said with a mischievous smile.

"I like the look you have there." she said and we flew in silence the rest of the way.

Back at camp, our conversation started with Total saying, "Ok, who is the girl that set the Erasers on fire?"

So we told him and he was alright with everything. I'm surprised because, oh I don't know, I've met Total! He's is the major complainer in the flock and sometimes, I want to make a stink bomb horrible enough to shut him up.

So we all were sitting around a tiny campfire made by Cynder and we all wanted food.

"Uh, I want food. Anyone else?" I said.

"I can get us some." said Cynder and flew off before anyone could say anything else. How could I tell? I heard her take off.

"Well, I guess she's getting the food." Max said.

Fang was all tense until she came back because there are Erasers everywhere. He was right next to me and when he's tense, you can feel it. When she came back, though, we were all really happy. I think.

"Whoa!" said Fang.

"YES!" Nudge yelled.

"This is mine!" I heard Gazzy say and then there was some rustling.

"What?! What is it?!" I said.

"She brought food, Ig. Like everything the gas station had!" Gazzy told me.

"Cyndie, throw me something." I said to her.

Then I felt a bag of chips land in my hands and I opened it. I took one and ate it. Cheetos.

"Thanks!" I told her.

"No problem." She said.

So we all sat down by the fire again and we asked her, "Where'd you get this?"

"Well, when I was at the School, I found out about a hidden pathway and when I finally escaped, I came to a room with a safe. It was locked, but I got it open. I took all the cash in it and ran for my life. That where the food came from." Cynder explained.

"Well, thank you."Max told her, "You are the brave type aren't you?"

"Yeah. Who do you think taught her that?" Fang said.

Max laughed, "Fair enough."

"So, not like I really mind but, what are we going to do next?" Cyndie said.

"Hmmm. Good question." Max thought for a minute, "Well, the School's after us again. Should we go on the run again?"

"Were we ever not?" I asked.

"It's settled, then? We run?" Max asked us.

I nodded, and I'm guessing everyone else did because Max said, "Alright then. In any case, it's probably best. None of us want to go back to the School."

"Well, do you get much of a choice?" said a gruff voice, "No."

"Aww, crap, not you again." Cyndie said.

"Who's he?" Fang asked.

"His name is Heri and he's an Eraser, but he doesn't expire or die. He's immortal."

"Ugh, that's a thing?" Max said.

"Yes, yes it is. So, I suggest we run." Cyndie said.

"Really, REALLY fast." Max agreed. So, we ran.

Fast.


	7. Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 7: Cynder

Uh, I hate this guy. He is one of the guys who tried to catch me as I made my escape from the School. And, now I guess they want us all back.

So, what's my plan, you ask? Run, run really fast.

Ok, so it's not fool-proof but what else am I going to do? I can't fight him and I can't get a good place to take off right now, so running it is.

"You can't run forever!" Heri yelled behind me.

"I can try!" I yell back. If I can just find a place to take off, I'll be golden.

Then, I run into a clearing. Good, right? No, not at all. The clearing is filled with scientist and other Erasers.

"Aw, crap." I muttered.

Then, the crowd of white coats and Erasers parted so I could get a perfect look at the Bambi-Eyed Betrayer, Angel. Oh, and Jeb was there, too.

"Oh, I hate you so much." I said coolly.

"Now. Cyndie ca-"

"Don't call me Cyndie. Cyndie is for my friends." I said to him.

"We're friends, aren't we Cynder?" Angel asked me softly and kindly. Yuck.

I laughed, "Not a chance, Angel. You lost your friends when you joined them." I gestured with my head and Jeb.

"Cyndie, you could join us." Jeb said kindly, "You could be a part of our little family."

"Oh my God, I'm not an idiot." I said exasperatedly. Just then, Fang ran into the clearing, accompanied by Iggy.

"Great," I said, "Can you see I got this situation under control?" I said to them.

"No," Ig said, "But I would greatly appreciate it if someone told me what it is."

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." I said.

"The situation is that we ran into Cyndie in the middle of a clearing with white coats, Erasers, Jeb, and Angel." Fang told him.

"Oh." he replied.

"If you come with us, we can work together towards the greater good." replied a scientist woman.

"Uh, no." I said.

"We are not going with you." Iggy said.

"Well," Jeb said, "We were going to give you a choice, kids, but we can't now. I'm sorry."

Right then, the Erasers started for us. And, what did I do? I ran right at one and put my hand on its chest. My eyes started turning red, red, redder. They kept changing until the Eraser was literally roasting in its skin. It understood a little quicker than I had hoped and kicked me in the stomach. Then, it clawed my back badly. I fell backwards onto the ground.

"Cynder." yelled Iggy and Fang at the same time.

I was loosing blood fast, too fast.

I felt the pain in my back and then the darkness consumed me.


	8. Another Trip Back

**Sorry if it's a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer. Sorry!**

Chapter 8: Fang

I saw Cynder go down and I was filled with rage.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said, and I did what any rage-filled mutant kid would do: run at the deadly wolf people.

Ig followed me and together we fought the Erasers. Iggy was throwing bombs everywhere and somehow, almost every one of them hit one or two Erasers. It's awesome and creepy as hell at the same time. I was punching and kicking to my heart's content, but I was only taking out a few Erasers. Same with Iggy, he would knock them down, but instead of staying down, they would get back up. I knew we wouldn't last long. Two minutes after we started the fight, some Erasers had caught us. They had surrounded us, then one of them grabbed me and pulled my arms behind me and another had done the same to Iggy.

"You really though you could have won that fight?" Angel asked.

"No, I just wanted to take a few down with me." I said unwaveringly.

"Too cute." She said, "Take them out; we are on a time crunch."

There was a sharp pain in my head and then I went into the cold embrace of unconsciousness.

Whoa, that sounded creepy. The point is: they knocked me out.

I then woke up and knew exactly where I was. I didn't need to open my eyes. I knew we were back. The School.

I opened my eyes to see the oh-so-familiar interior of a dog cage. I really hate this place. I looked around and saw two other cages nest to me. Iggy was on my right and Cyndie on my left. Time to take control.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iggy said, sitting up in his dog cage.

"Uh, I'll live." Cyndie said, obviously not paying attention to a word I was saying. The memories here for all of us are horrible, but it must really suck for Cyndie, considering she just escaped from thirteen years of this and was thrown back in.

"Is the rest of the flock here?" I ask, being the last one to wake up.

"No, they escaped." Cynder said.

"Ok, guys, we are going to get out of here," I said, mostly for Cyndie's sake, "I promise."

"No, you aren't." said Heri, walking into the room in human form.

"Back off." I growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." he said mockingly.

"He said back off." Cynder said and her eyes turned red.

"Alright, alright," Heri raised his hands in surrender, "But I get to tell the scientists you're ready." He walked out of the room.

"Guys don't give in or do a thing they say." I told Ig and Cynder and they nodded in agreement.

Five scientists came in and opened my cage trying to coax me out. I rolled my eyes and stayed way in the back of my cage. They finally had to pull me out but I resisted. Finally, they got intelligent and used my only family against me. Iggy got tense at this part and I wondered why. But I was too focused to care that much. I made a quick mental note, though. And I never forget. I got out of the cage, reluctantly, and went with them. They left Cynder alone and led me away.

Game on.


	9. The School: Less Fun Than School

**This chapter will change perspectives. Just a heads up!**

Chapter 9: Max

We all flew down to the campsite after we were sure the Erasers had left.

"How'd did they find us?" Nudge asked, out of breath.

"They always find us," I said, similarly out of breath, "Where's Iggy, Cynder, and Fang?"

"I didn't see them." Gazzy said.

"Neither did I." Nudge said.

"They aren't nearby," Angel said, concentrating on their presence, "I can't feel them at all."

"I hope they didn't go somewhere cool, like to a museum." Total said worriedly.

"Now why would they do that, Total?" I asked him. He tried to think of a way to respond and when he couldn't he just sighed and stopped talking.

"I didn't see them either," I said, "But I think I know where they are."

"Where?" Gasman asked.

"The School." Ever the positive one, aren't I?

Everyone was silent, even Nudge, as we tried to figure out what to do.

POV: Fang

I really hate the School. In case you didn't gather that.

"Run faster!" came Angel's voice over the loudspeaker.

"I hate you, too!" I yelled back as I continued my light jog on the pathway I knew lead in a circle. Aren't I irritating?

As I circled back to the beginning of the maze, I saw Jeb at the opening.

"Nice day for a jog, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Fang, you need to work with us," Jeb said, "Give us the best readings."

"Oh, it's sad how you've turned to asking me to give you results, knowing full well I won't."

Jeb glared at me, "Get him out of here." he told the nearby guards and they dragged me out of there.

"I regret nothing!" I yelled to Jeb as they pulled me out.

They took me back into the room with Cyndie and Ig and threw me into my cage.

"Thanks for that," I muttered.

Once again, dog cage, locked door, and daily torture. Only some of the things the School has to offer. And for the low, low price of get wings painfully grafted onto your body and tell everyone 'bout them. Chloroforming included.

"You ok?" Cynder and Iggy asked at the same time.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my head where it hit the floor of my dog cage, "Have you guys been rehearsing?"

"No." they said at the same time once again.

"So what happened in there?" Cyndie asked me.

"Maze." I said.

"Oh, I hate that one." she said.

"I just fan in circles, it was kind of fun. Then Jeb tried to convince me to give them accurate results."

"They are getting stupider by the minute." Iggy said.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Anyone got an escape plan?" Iggy asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Not one with a chance of survival." Cyndie said and we all looked at her oddly, even Iggy. "What? Got to consider all the options." she replied.

Then a scientist came in and gave us food.

"Yes because this makes my life so much better." Cynder said as he walked out.

We ate our food and waited for more white coats to come in. They didn't so we called it a night. By that, I mean two of us slept while one had first watch. I had first watch and the rest slept.

Another day in the life of Fang.


	10. A Firey Attitude

**I would like to clear something up. I'm sorry I made a little mistake and I would like to state that Angel is at the School. So sorry, human error. Onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 10- Nudge

I'm so scared for Fang, Iggy, and Cyndie. I remember what the School is like, and I don't like what I remember.

"What are we going to do?!" I asked Max.

"We need a plan." Max said.

"Yeah." Gazzy looked really worried, more worried than I felt.

"You guys need to calm down. We'll get them out." Max told us.

"First we should head over to the School and scope it out." Gazzy said.

"Good idea." I said.

POV: Cynder

Well, this sucks.

"What are we going to do to get out of here?" I asked quietly.

"I have a plan, but we need to wait for everyone to leave." Fang said.

"Ha, like that's ever going to happen." Ig said. I'm going to tell you all a secret, but you can't tell anyone. Alright? Here it is: I think I love Iggy.

Don't get judgmental! I just liked him the first moment I saw him. He's really amazing.

But enough of that, right now we've got things to do.

Right then, five white coats walked into the room and came over to my cage. Great.

"Get out." one told me.

"No." I said.

"Get out now."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"I'll need something better than that."

I annoyed the guy so much that he just picked up the cage and dragged it away with him.

"Ugh, I hate you people." I said.

I was taken down many hallways and pulled into a room with a lot of technology in it. I was hooked up to a scanner that I assumed measures heat signatures because I was told to start burning the wood placed in front of me. I looked around and then decided on something.

"Start burning the wood." the white coat that brought me in said.

"This looks important." I muttered and my eyes started turning red.

This was one of the most fun things I had done in my life. I started burning the technology all around the room. And, of course, I laughed the whole time. Who wouldn't?

"Grab her!" yelled a white coat and three Erasers came up to grab me.

I didn't fight. I had done so much damage and I was satisfied. Back to the cage I go.

On the way back, I saw them dragging Iggy away. My heart dropped and I whispered as I went past him, "Good luck."

"Thanks." he said to me.

I was put back in my cage by enraged Erasers and the cage was locked behind me.

"What did you do?" Fang asked surprised.

"Oh, you know, burnt some expensive technology. Actually, all of the technology I could see." I replied with a smile.

"Nice job." he told me.

"Thanks. Any chance we'll be getting out today?"

"Probably not. We've angered them quite a bit." he told me.

"Yeah. I hope Iggy gets a chance to do something."

"Me too." Fang said with a smile.

If there are any crazy, evil scientist out there, let me tell you something. Back off. Because if you're after us, we will fight back.

You have a good day now.


	11. A Stunning Revelation

Chapter 11: Iggy

This is not good. I hate this place. They took away my vision and quite a few years of my life.

So here we go again. I'm dragged through what I can only imagine is many, many hallways. I am actually really scared, but I won't let them see that. I'm pulled to a stop and I can only that we're there.

"Put him on the table." I heard Jeb's voice said. I instantly tensed up.

"What's happening?" I asked steadily as they strapped me onto the table.

"We are going to try to restore your vision." Jeb told me, "I am so sorry about last time. This time you will not be awake."

"I will not let you mess with my eyes again." I said.

"I'm sorry, Ig. But you don't get much of a choice." Jeb told me.

I started struggling because that was about the only thing we could do. Now I know what you're thinking. Why, Iggy, would you not want your sight back? Well, knowing what they did to me last, they'll probably screw it up.

"Iggy, stop messing around and let these people do their jobs." Angel said.

"Why should I listen to you? You betrayed the whole flock, even your own brother." I said to her.

I can only imagine she was hanging her head in shame because she doesn't talk anymore.

"Put him under." Jeb said quietly.

"I can hear you." I said and started to struggle again. Angel doesn't interfere anymore.

But, in the end, I feel a needle go into my arm and an icy-cold liquid goes into my blood stream.

I fade into darkness.

I wake up slowly and I notice something astounding.

I can see. Like, actually see.

I see Jeb and Angel in front of me. I'm still in what I assume is the operating room.

"You did it." I said to them quietly.

"Not really." Jeb said.

"What do you mean? I can see."

"I know, but that will come and go," he told me, "Sometimes, you will be able to see. Other times, you won't."

"Ok." I said digesting the information he was giving me.

"Iggy, we could help you more if you helped us." Angel said and I knew she was trying to turn me.

"Take me back to my crate." I said.

"Alright." Jeb said and that's what he did.

As he was dragging me in, I saw Fang and Cynder. I never really knew how pretty she was. I mean, I always thought she was, but I never really knew. I mean… Never mind.

Jeb put me back in my cage and walked away.

"What happened to you?" asked Fang.

"I can see." I said.

Then I explained everything to them. They understood perfectly.

"Congrats." Cyndie said.

Then, my vision faded away.


	12. The Sweet Smell of Explosives

**Come on everyone! I want some more reviews! I will not stop writing chapters but I would like more reviews.**

Chapter 12: Max

Not the best day ever. I do not enjoy loosing one, let alone part, of my flock. They can handle themselves, I know, but that place was, like, sent up by the devil himself.

After a six hour flight to the School's location, we were hiding out in a tree trying to figure out how to get them out of there.

"Security looks pretty tight." Gazzy said.

"That hasn't stopped us before, has it?" I asked him.

"No." he said.

"What's the plan?" Nudge asked.

"Well, uh." I didn't really have much of one.

I was thinking, thinking, thinking. Then, I had a plan. Yes! New record!

"Gazzy, you got any bombs?" I asked him.

He responded by pulling out two bombs from each pocket and saying, "Extra-strength."

"Perfect." I said.

POV Fang

Day three at the School. I honestly think I might go insane. We are going to get out of here. But no one has left us alone in days. That's starting to annoy me.

"Can I have some food?" Cyndie said, trying to get rid of our guards.

"You can wait." one guard tells her.

"What if I can't?" she said.

He just ignored her.

"That's what I thought." she muttered.

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion.

"Go!" I yelled at Cynder and she burnt through her cage.

She then came to ours and burnt our cages.

"Hole in the roof!" I yelled and we all flew through it.

Then we saw a sight for sore eyes: Gazzy with a bomb.

"Gazzy!" Cynder yelled.

"Cyndie! Come on, guys!" he yelled and we all flew off.

Gasman led us through the air and towards the forest. We landed in a clearing and we saw the rest of the flock.

"You guys! Are you ok? What did they do to you? Did Gazzy do a good job at getting you out? Are you hurt?" Nudge said.

"Yes, we are fine. But I don't remember the other questions." Cynder said.

We all sat down to prepare to tell our tale.


	13. WHAT! WHY!

**Hey, sorry about not posting in a while. I just wasn't feeling it, you know? But I am ready now. I have inspiring music on in the background (Nugget in a Biscuit 10 hour loop by Tobuscus) and I will write.**

Chapter 13- The Gasman

As I listened to Fang, Cynder, and Iggy talk, I remembered how bad the School is. It honestly gives me the chills.

"So I burnt it all." Cyndie said and I laughed. "Thank you." she said and bowed.

"Then, they experimented on my eyes a little more." Iggy said.

"What did they try to do?" Max asked him.

"They tried to make me see again." Ig said, "And it kind of worked."

At this, everyone's jaws except Fang's and Cynder's.

"You mean you can see right now?" Max asked quietly.

"Not right now," he said, "My vision goes in and out. Right now, I'm as blind as ever. But, after I came out of surgery, I could see perfectly."

"Oh my God! That's great!" Nudge said.

Everyone took turns saying stuff like "Congratulations" or "I'm so happy for you" to Iggy.

"Thanks guys." he said.

"I'm tired. Can we go to sleep, please?" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cyndie said, "I want to know how in the world Max let Gazzy come save us solo." she messed up my hair as she said this and I smiled.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. He said it made the most sense and bugged us until he got his way." Max said.

"Nice job." Cyndie said to me and gave me a high-five.

"Now everyone to sleep." Fang said with a smile. A smile. How does that work?

We all stacked our fists and went over to sleep. I fell asleep quite quickly and, with everything that happened today, it felt so good.

The next morning, I woke up to rustling in the woods.

"Not again." I muttered. Last time, finding someone in the woods had worked well. Stuff doesn't happen the same twice for us.

I woke up Iggy, who could see again, and told him to quietly wake up the others. After we were all awake, we went after what was in the woods.

After a minute of walking, we saw her. It was a young girl, dressed in a purple shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Crystal. Can I join the flock?"

She had a smile on her face that I didn't trust. No one did.


	14. A Not-So-Happy Reunion

Chapter 14: Cynder

I don't like her.

I don't know what it is about her that makes me hate her guts, but it's there. Maybe it's how she talks. Maybe it's how she walks. Maybe it's just her stuck-up personality. Or a mixture of all three. Whatever it is, though, it makes me hate her a whole lot.

"Excuse me, what?" Max says to Crystal's request to join the flock. She's playing dumb, we all know it. I just hope Crystal doesn't.

Too good to be true. "The flock. I want to join." she said. As if changing the form you ask in is going to change the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean," Max continues, "We were just out here for a little camping trip in the woods." None of us laugh or anything, we just stand there, looking very confused. I swear, if we tried, we could make it on Broadway.

"You all know exactly what I mean, Max." Crystal says in a tone I don't much like.

"How do you know my name?" Max growls at her.

"Everyone at the School knows the name of one of the only kids that has ever escaped." she said like it was totally obvious.

"You were at the School?" Fang asked. And then it hit me. I do remember a stuck-up, pigheaded girl I met at the School a few times.

"Oh, you." Crystal said her eyes focused on me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, temper and temperature rising at the same time. This kid was a real jerk and if I get the chance to roast her, I'll take it.

"Well, I don't like your sparkling personality, but I see where you get it now." she said, looking at Fang the entire time.

"That's it." I said and I let my eyes start turning red.

"Ok, no." Ig said urgently and led me away from Crystal. His sight is perfect when he's not blind.

"Let go, Iggy." I say in a peeved tone. But who wouldn't be?

"No, Cyndie. You do not get to turn the annoying stranger into toast. At least not yet." he said, looking behind him.

"Fine, I'll play nice." I tell him. My eyes turn back to their normal black color.

Play nice?

Ha ha, nope.


	15. A New Leader? Uh, No

**Come on, I want reviews!**

Chapter 15: Max

This was an unexpected turn of events.

I mean, I don't know what to do! This girl shows up that we don't know and I don't want to let her in the flock. The smile on her face reminded me of a psychopath's smile. And not to mention she's a huge jerk. I guess I have to let her in, but at the first sight of something strange, she's out.

"Welcome to the flock." I said with a lot less enthusiasm then when I welcomed Cynder.

"Wait, wait, wait," Fang said, "We're just going to let her in when we don't even know if she has wings?"

"Well, do you, kid?" I ask Crystal.

"Of course." she said and unfolded what I can only describe as pixie wings. They were much smaller than ours and they were kind of clear but had a purple tint to them.

"Pretty." Cynder said unimpressed, walking over to us.

"Oh really now." Crystal said.

"Yeah, really." Cynder said and Crystal drew back a little with how she responded.

As we sat down for breakfast, we were all unusually quiet because I could tell no one trusted the newest flock member.

"So," Crystal said, "What's life like outside of the School."

Of course, Nudge was feeling social, "It's much better than in the School. You're free to do as you wish, the food is much, much better, and so many new people to talk to!"

"Cool." said Crystal, finishing up her breakfast.

We were all about to take off when Crystal did something no one expected.

"So I suggest we fly north and head far away from the School. We should always check and see if Erasers are following and if they are we lose them." she said in a tone of voice that I use a lot when I'm setting up our flight route.

"Excuse me," I say, "What do you think you're doing?" "Leading." she says, like she does it everyday.

"I'm the leader here." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Crystal says in a voice that makes me think she's not so sorry.

"Yeah…" I said.

So we take off and fly the way I want us to. The whole time I'm thinking about how she was part of the flock for an hour and named herself leader. I am pretty sure she is not who she says she is. She may be from the School, but I don't think she's a runaway.

When I think this through, I want to kick her out right away. But I want to see if I'm right. One thing is for certain, though. And I trust this entirely.

Cynder hates her guts. So something must be up.


	16. Spy in the Sky

Chapter 16: Fang

I don't like the feeling I get from that Crystal kid. She seems like a big jerk and like she will say her opinion, even if it's a mean one. Plus, she just tried to take over the flock.

"I don't like her." I said to Max when Crystal was out of earshot. We were in the air headed to Montana because it's somewhere we haven't been before and we thought we would relatively safe there.

"Me either." Max said.

"Then why is she still here? I don't care if she's only a kid. She can fend for herself. We do."

"No it's not that," Max said, "I just think there's something more to her than meets the eye and I want to find out what."

"Aright," I say, "But we need to be careful."

"We should have at least one person watching her every minute of every day." Max said.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sure Cynder would do that. Anything to get rid of Crystal quickly."

"Perfect. She should start right away." Max says.

"I'll go tell her now."

I flew over next to Cynder, who was in a conversation with Iggy about some kind of destruction.

"Can I have a word with you?" I asked Cynder.

"Sure," she said, "Be right back, Ig."

We flew farther away from the group and I told her what we needed her to do. She accepted and went back over to Iggy and they continued talking like they were before. But I noticed that Cynder was watching Crystal out of the corner of her eye. That's my girl.

Another thing I've noticed lately is that Cynder has been hanging out with Iggy a lot. And that she really likes Gazzy. It's good that she's fitting into the flock well but I wonder if it's something else with Iggy. Which I would be happy about.

Looks like we have the Crystal issue under control. One less thing we have to worry about, I guess.

I go back over to Max and ask, "If we don't find out what's with Crystal soon, can we just kick her out, please?"

"Please? Is that how bad you want her out of here?" Max asked, surprised.

"Yes." Max knows I never say please.

"Alright, we can kick her out if we don't find any dirt on her."

But I know we will.


	17. The Worst Plan Ever

Chapter 17: Cynder

Trust is not my thing. I know for a fact, though, that I can trust everyone in the flock except Crystal. Something has been off about her since the day I met her.

But, anyways, we landed in some national park in Montana and we decided to rest there for awhile and stay out of sight.

"I'll go check the perimeter. Max, you get some supplies. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, find us some food. Fang and Cynder, start us a fire or something." When she talked to us, I could tell she had no respect for us.

When she walked into the woods, we all rolled our eyes behind her back. It was so stupid how she thought she could just waltz in and take Max's place with her good looks and irritating attitude.

"Follow her." Max told me and I obeyed.

I walked into the woods quiet as I could and got into a tree when Crystal stopped walking. Where she stopped was out of earshot from our campsite and near a small pond. She pulled a small device out of her pocket and hit a few buttons. A communicator. When she stopped pushing buttons, I knew it was broadcasting our location to someone. Then it came to me. The School.

I did this as swiftly and quietly as possible. I dropped down from my tree behind her and grabbed a rock. Then I hit her over the head, grabbed her communicator, and chucked it into the pond. There were some sparks and it went dead. I walked calmly back to camp.

"We need to leave." I said.

"What now?" Iggy said.

"You heard me. Max, we gotta go now."

"Why? We just got here." Nudge whined.

"Crystal is a spy for the School. She was broadcasting our location to the whitecoats and they're sending Erasers to our location. It will take them three hours but that's enough time to pack up and go."

"I knew something was up with that girl," Max said, "Alright everyone, grab your stuff and lets fly."

It was organized chaos as everyone ran around, picking up stuff and erasing traces of our existence. I only did on thing. Leave a Post-it note on top of Crystal that said:

_Nice try._

_-C_

When we left, there were no Erasers in sight. We flew completely away from where we were so no one could track us. We were in the eye of the storm, so to speak. Why? Because we figured out that Crystal has been tracking us ever since Ari and his Erasers attacked us.

We settled down in a motel in Florida after days of flight that mostly consisted of us eating, flying, and doing epic tricks in the sky. It was fun, but I was glad to rest.

"Ok, guys, I have a plan." Max said after we had all finished eating dinner.

"What is it? Is it cool? Does it involve shopping? I love shopping. I hear that there's this place where you can get, like every fashion accessory ever. It sounds so co-" Nudge rambled.

"Nudge! Stop talking for two seconds so I can tell you," Max cut her off, "I have a plan but you might not like it."

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"Going to school." she said.

"No!" we said in unison.


End file.
